Mozilla Community:Chat
This page is here for the purpose of discussion about anything. Feel free to ask for help or just express your opinion or ask for others' on this page. Perhaps you'd like to [http://mozilla.wikicities.com/index.php?title=Mozilla_Community:Chat&action=edit&section=new start a new subject!] Chat The Paradigm Shift Paradigm shift, "browser compliant" -> "standards compliance"? When I recently responded, in writing, to a software vendor client memo, concerning Firefox "certification", distributed to my financial services vendor, I made the following observations: 1. The software industry "best practices" paradigm of coding for, and/or certifying functionality with, a software vendor/IT department chosen menu of browsers ("Firefox compliant", "Firefox certification", etc.) has been shifting to a paradigm of: A. Web site "standards compliance", and B. Browser "standards support". HTML Standards Compliance - Why Bother ?, http://wdvl.com/Authoring/HTML/Standards/ 2. The "standards compliance" software industry best practices paradigm is comparable to the "Y2K compliance" best practices paradigm. Y2K Web Development "Fix" Articles and Resources, http://wdvl.internet.com/Internet/Y2K/ 3. The software vendor client memo concerning Firefox certification has apparently "duped" (definition: "easily deceived") my financial services vendor management and staff into confusing "debugging" with "certifying", thereby unduly delaying the debugging and fixing of a possible server-side software bug (now fixed). My financial services vendor was thinking, evidently, that their software vendor would not debug a (most likely) server-side software problem ("bug") I had noticed (while, of course, using Firefox) except as part of a Firefox "certification" process, which their software vendor will not initiate until 1% (one percent) of the sum of all web site served customers of all their client financial institutions are using Firefox! My financial services vendor has replied to my letter, also in writing: "We are in receipt of your letter dated .... We are currently researching the matter within the channels available to us. We will notify of the results when available." It is signed by their Research & Development manager. For reference: World Wide Web Consortium (W3C), http://w3.org/ The Web Standards Project (WaSP), http://webstandards.org/ The "Viewable With Any Browser" Campaign, http://www.anybrowser.org/campaign/ Thank you, Eddie Maddox 277865161759196347854371 751436360959460810483 IRSee Anyone interested in me setting up an official IRC channel for the wiki? I've regged one on MozNet but wasn't sure if the people I'd like to assist me in running it (LouCypher, Jellochuu) were interested, as well as other people. --Tom talk/Bliki 15:46, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :I never chat in IRC. Don't know how to set it up. I never learn the scripts. I used to chat on Yahoo Messenger but now I don't chat anymore. --LouCypher ☎ 15:58, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) ::ChatZilla is an extension. It's pretty easy to use, made to be that way. If you install it, all you gotta do is click #mozcom to get in the channel! Internet speed, supersonic! Fast lights, sounds, extravaganza! --!!!!Tom talk/Bliki 16:08, 22 Mar 2005 (EST)!!!! What direction do you think we should be headed? Or, "What ideas do you have for the wiki?" Like, major things we should be doing. Any ideas? I'm just interested in hearing other peoples thoughts. Like, should we setup some banners and post them as "post this along with your Get Firefox banner" that say "Get Firefox Materials", or something? If you've got ideas for banners like that, please feel free to make them and show us! Heh. Other ideas very welcome/wanted. --Tom talk/Bliki 15:49, 29 May 2005 (UTC) :I was just thinking if the wiki should start focusing on marketing 1.1 on the wiki also? :Also if your logo is avaliable without text (and CC-BY-SA) then one could try to derive different buttons from it - like the logo with the text "proud contributor to the unofficial Mozilla community wiki" for people to put up on their websites. ::Well while we do have a large stake in marketing Mozilla products, it's not our only focus. It's a Mozilla Community wiki, not a Mozilla Marketing wiki. Also, we have no certain (or even speculative and believable) date for 1.1, so I'd think it best to hold back until we have a better idea of what to market. Blazingly fastback doesn't interest everybody, and most won't know what it is (people do like it though, from what I've seen). On the logo, Lou made it and has it sans text, but I'd have to see the buttons and get Gerv to approve of them first. He approved of our logo since it didn't have the trademarked icons in it (i see them though...), but I'd like our buttons to be approved to. Being that the logo uses mozilla icons, I don't think it really can be GFDL. Again, you'd have to contact Gervase Markham on that one. ::On another note, the Firefox logo was uploaded to the wikimedia commons as GFDL, and promptly removed. Then, it was uploaded again (eh) and marked as gfdl, so I added the link to the trademark page on mozilla.org which clearly stated that it was not, and it was removed a second time. This is why I don't know if our logo can be GFDL... --Tom talk/Bliki 14:50, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) Development Hi, I'm just a guy who's been using Mozilla products for years, and who is very interested in all of that. I know this post will be deleted very soon, but I'd like someone to read it and maybe make a real full-length article about it. I'm very interested in the Open Source community, and how fast they move. I was click on every links of Mozilla related webpages, and I endedup (before ending up here) on http://tinderbox.mozilla.org, which to me looked like a real-time view of what the development looks like. As interested as I am, I still didn't unserstand most of it. I was wondering if someday someone could write an article about how our Mozilla community works. Who makes what? How? When? Who controls? Who write the codes, and then what? What do you think? -- User:Nasht 07:54, 16 Jun 2005 CDT :I moved it to the chat page because that's where a "post" would belong. --Tom talk/Bliki 17:52, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Forced Update What is it with the Firefox development team and this forced update to 3.0.1? I was @*(!ed to find that Firefox, despite being set to notify me of updates only, updated itself. I had to reinstall 2.0.0.16 in order to get things working the way _I_ want them to work. I already had to jump through hoops to get both versions running (due to the stupid default profile monopolization on installation). What a pain. I had hoped for and expected better from Mozilla. Here's hoping Chrome gets up to speed quickly. Opera, anyone? Help! I'm a new user with a lot of friends who are much better-versed in the "how" of Mozilla than I am. Please forgive me if I am in the wrong chatroom, I'm totally new here. Could someone please direct me to a link where I can offer my skills? I'm not a programmer, but I am an extremely competent bilingual (english/french) copywriter. If there's a need for readability proofreading, or translation, I'd really like to get involved. If you can bear the trouble of responding to my gmail (jenanderson40@gmail.com) I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Jen Help! (again) Obviously, I'm not going to help anyone write code, but on the end-user side of things, I think I could be useful. Please at least let me know if my skills are redundant. Thanks. Jen What I'm out of the loop and don't know what's changed since my disappearance. --Tom talk/Bliki 07:12, 26 January 2006 (UTC)